


Excerpt, fear: Anders

by Clicks



Series: Excerpt, fear [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clicks/pseuds/Clicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been away from the Circles for so long, but you're still afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpt, fear: Anders

Don't make eye contact.

It's dangerous, that. After all, the eyes are the window to the soul. Keep the windows shuttered, the curtains are always drawn. Glasses, patches, "Your fringe is getting kind of long. Can you even see me?"

Contact is overwhelming. Always, always. Skittish. "You're so jumpy. Calm down."

A smile, brief. An excuse, one of many. Pretty words that always amount to, "No, I don't think I particularly want to go anywhere today, sorry." 

Even a smile reaching the eyes is a form of contact between the two.

Fingers, trembling, hands hidden in pockets, behind you. The trembling finds its way into your chest, claws its way out, release. A shaky exhale. "You're not shy, are you?"

No, no, of course not. Nerves. The fear of inadequacy, forgetfulness. Practice, practice, every day, but, suddenly, it's gone. Blank. Smooth. The mind is empty. "You can do this, break a leg."

The tranquility of the mind engulfs, and the connections whir into motion. Autopilot. Smile, nod, laugh, flirt. Fingertips graze, lingering. Coyness. The brain is in control, and the passenger observes. "Not me, not me."

Afterwards, you hide. Overwhelmed. Too much, too much. "I need time to myself, please."

Flinching, when a hand skims your shoulder in sympathy.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll write something that isn't edgy angsty bullshit. But not today.


End file.
